Infamous 3 Part 1
by TheGunmaster
Summary: What if Kessler's daughters are alive? What are they like? What if they come back in time to revive the Current Cole MacGrath so he can help them fight a much bigger threat to humanity than The Beast that Kessler had no knowledge of? This is my premise to what inFamous 3 should be. Part 1 of 2.
1. Chapter 1

Infamous 3, Part 1, Chapter 1: The resurrection of the Saint of New Marais

Zeke is on the boat with Cole, preparing to bury him at sea. Just as he is about to lower Cole into the water, he has his final words to say to him...

Zeke: Well Cole, it's been a long road, we came a long way since those scary days in Empire, Huh? I mean, New Marais made YOU their patron saint! Can you believe it man? If I had told all this crazy shit would happen a year ago, you would've assumed I was drunk off my ass, and you would've told me to lay off the brewskies for a while and have a sleep. I still can't believe what you did for me, for (sniff!) everyone. I'm alive thanks to you, plague's gone man, I just wish you, Kuo, and Nix didn't have to die to save me (sob!). I swear I'm gonna make a difference in the world, I owe you that much. While you're up there, say hi to Trish for me. I love ya brother, and I'm sure gonna miss you.

As Cole is slowly being lowered into the water, Zeke starts to cry, when all of a sudden a blinding blue flash of light appears out of nowhere, and two teenage girls emerge out of it and they order him to stop.

Girl 1: STOP!

Girl 2: GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF THAT WATER, NOW!

Zeke: Wha.. Who the hell are you?!

Girl 2: Ugh... idiot, I'll do it myself!

The girl grabs hold of the pulley, and quickly pulls Cole's casket back into the boat and opens it.

Zeke: I don't know what the hell you two are doing here, but I'm not letting you two anywhere near my brother!

Zeke unholsters his 44 Magnum and quickly fires off two shots, which the 2nd girl dodges easily, while the 1st sneaks up behind him, and punches him hard in his lower back, causing him to drop the Magnum. While he's stunned, the girl grapples him into a headlock and puts a combat knife to his throat.

Girl 1: Now, uncle Zeke, we can do this the easy way, or (brings the blade closer to his neck, Zeke groans) we can do this the hard way...

Zeke: Alright, Alright already! I give up.

Both girls in unison: Smart

The first girl releases him from the headlock, and lowers the combat knife away from his throat.

Zeke: Okay... a couple questions for you two...

Girl 2: We don't have time for your stupid questions!

Girl 1: Calm down Emily! Zeke is our Godfather, he at least deserves to know what we're doing here, and what we're gonna do with Dad over there...

Emily: Sign... okay Natalie, we'll do it your way, OK Zeke, ask away.

Zeke: Alright, what are you doing here ? Who are you? And what the holy hell's up with you calling me "uncle" and that I'm your godfather?

Emily: What you haven't figured it out already? (Laughing) You always were as dull as play dough uncle Zeke.

Zeke: You mean...

Natalie: Yep, were Cole's daughters, Trish Dailey is, was our mom, and you Zeke are our Godfather. My name's Natalie McGrath-Dailey, and this lovely ray of sunshine over here is my big sister, Emily.

Emily: (loitering on the deck as she speaks, arms crossed, angry glare in her eyes) Hey.

Zeke: H-Hi

Natalie: No need to be nervous uncle Zeke.

Zeke, glaring and pointing at Natalie: NO NEED TO BE NERVOUS?! You just had a very sharp blade to my neck a couple minutes ago, I have every right to be nervous!

Emily: Well, you shot me with your Mag twice so I think we're even.

Zeke: True, but I still have no Idea what you two are doing here.

Natalie: Isn't it obvious? We're here to revive Cole, we need his help.

Zeke: And how, per say, are you going to pull that off? Cole's is as dead can be.

Emily: (Smiling deviously) Well Zeke, let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve...

Emily Approaches Cole's Casket, closes her eyes for a moment, gaining her composure, as she opens them, her previously emerald-colored eyes glow a fiery red as her hair stands upright. She forms a ball of glowing red energy in her hands, then slams it into Cole's chest. Suddenly, an explosion of blinding violet light fills the sky once more. Cole shoots upright, alive and gasping for air.

Zeke, in awe: I guess you two are Conduits too, huh?

Natalie, Smiling, in a sarcastic tone: What was your first clue?

(End of chapter 1)

Citation: I do not own any of this, InFamous series, Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Lucy Kuo, and Nix are all property of Sucker Punch Studios and Sony Corporation. Kessler's daughters also belong to said companies, but their names, Emily and Natalie MacGrath-Dailey belong to me.


	2. Chapter 2

InFamous 3, Part 1,

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Cole gets up out of his casket, his eyes glowing a bright blue, and his whole body pulsing with electric energy. He is currently wearing a white and grey T-shirt, with Navy-blue and white-striped slacks, and black sneakers. He has his right hand to his forehead, as if he has a massive headache, as he gets regains his senses, he spots Zeke and two strange Teen girls on either side of him... on the right is a tall, very muscular girl with short bright red hair, with a small steak of dark brown to the left.

She also has bright emerald eyes, is wearing black eye shadow and eyeliner with violet lipstick. She is wearing a black Tank-Top that says in bold white lettering "I'm with stupid" with a red arrow underneath currently pointed in Zeke's and the other girl's direction, she has a pair of torn acid-washed blue Jeans with red High-top sneakers with white bottoms to complete the look.

She also has tattoos on both arms, a crucifix on her right and a red rose on her left. To Zeke's left is a smaller, thinner looking girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair, with chocolate brown eyes, accented with green eye shadow and eyeliner, and has scarlet lipstick. She's wearing a light blue jean-jacket with a hot pink Tube-top underneath, with dull green short-shorts with a black belt with a steel-grey buckle, with a sheaved combat knife on the left side, and a holster pistol on the right, finally, she is wearing dark blue sneakers with shin-high white and sky-blue striped socks and a hunting rifle slung on her back.

**Cole MacGrath**: Wha... w-where am I? My head feels like it was spilt open with an ice pick... Zeke, what are you doing here? And... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?!

Cole raises his hands, and tries to hit them with a pair of precise electric bolts, in response, the girl in the jean jacket vanishes in a flash of blue light, to reappear on the boat's roof, while the tank-top wearing girl simply raises her left palm, and absorbs the bolt like a towel to water. She then snarls at Cole and forms balls of flame in each hand...

**Tank-Top Girl (Emily)**: My Turn!

She throws the fire balls at Cole, who dives out the way, while he is about to get up, the girl tackles him, and just as she is about to him in the face, Zeke and the jean jacket girl intervene and pull her off of him.

**Emily:** Zeke, Natalie, Let me go, or I'll kick your asses so hard, you won't know which way is down!

**Zeke:** Chill out girl! Jesus...

**Jean-Jacket Girl (Natalie):** Emily, what the fuck is wrong with you?! We're supposed to be here to ask for Cole help, not kick his ass the moment we meet him!

**Emily:** But he shot at us!

**Zeke, with an angry glare in his eye**: Give Cole a break, you just raised him from the dead, and he wakes up to two strangers beside his best bud, how would you react?

Emily calms down, so Natalie and Zeke let her go, she walks away in a huff.

**Natalie:** Don't mind her Cole; she just has some anger issues to work out.

**Cole:** Obviously, but what this talk of me supposed to be dead?-

Just then, he flashes back to the moment when John White, the Beast, is kneeling down in defeat. Lucy Kuo runs up to him, tears in her eyes, her whole body tremoring, she says: "Y-you made the right choice, hell, even NIX made the right choice, I was just, I-I am scared". Cole responses with "I'm scared too". Kuo looks up at him and says "D-Do it Cole, Do it". He then takes the RFI, and as he charges it for the last time, he can feel his soul leaving his body, and his whole life flashes before his eyes before falling to the ground, and fading into darkness.

**Cole:** "I... I'm supposed to be dead! How the Hell am I alive? Did the RFI not work?!" Cole asks confused.

**Zeke:** "Yeah Cole, it worked alright, plague's gone man, as for your other question, you have her to thank, she revived you."

Zeke points to Emily, who is sitting on a chair, arms crossed, with a scowl on her face.

**Cole, looking at Emily:** "Well thanks, I guess."

Emily stands up, walks to him, and smiles.

**Emily:** "No problem Cole, we need you anyways, and you are technically my Dad after all..."

**Cole:** "Wha- Dad?! Aw crap... so you're the two little girls I saw in Kessler's vision..."

**Zeke:** "I have a real hard time believing it myself Cole, but yeah apparently these two are Kessler and Trish's kids, which means your now a dad, congrats man."

**Cole:** "You two had better have an explanation! I know you didn't come here and revive me for no reason; you need my help with something, don't you? And how did you even get here to revive me, hell, how the fuck do you even exist? Trish is dead, Kessler's dead, and I was dead, just how?!" Cole says confused.

**Natalie:** "Well... It's complicated-"Natalie tries to explain.

**Cole:** "No Shit" Cole replies snidely, arms crossed.

**Natalie:**-But we'll explain everything once we get back to New Marais.

**Emily:** "Zeke, turn this boat around you fat tub of lard!" Emily says grinning.

**Zeke:** "FAT TUB OF LARD!? I should kick your ass for that, but okay, setting course for New Marais, again."

(End of Chapter 2)

**Citation: None of this belongs to me, InFamous series, Cole MacGrath, and Kessler's daughters all belong to Sucker Punch Productions and Sony Corporation. **

**Next up: Chapter 3: Explanation time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know I've used a script-like writing style so far, but now as I get into the meat of my story, I'm going to add 1st-person view-points into my writing from here on out for each of my characters, like in the inFamous cutscenes to give better insight into each of the characters attitude and motivations.**

Chapter 3: Explanation Time Part 1, Reliving the Past

**Cole:** As Zeke arrived at the dock, he gave me his raincoat. "Need to hide you for now, man, don't need any crazed fangirls swarming you now." Natalie said "Yeah, you need to be off the map for a while, at least until we explain ourselves, and take action." We soon arrived at a large rundown mansion, and Zeke unlocked the door, we walked in, and my jaw dropped.

On the outside, the place looked like a total piece of shit, but once we got inside, it was incredible, we came into a large room with beautiful white walls, a full entertainment centre on the left, complete with a plasma-screen HDTV, a big, comfy-looking blue leather sofa with a white lightning bolt stitched into the middle, and a fully- stocked mini- fridge.

On the right was a long winding staircase, with ruby-red carpeted steps, leading to the bedroom, I was guessing, finally it was accented by a solid gold chandelier in the middle of the ceiling.

**Cole:** Zeke, how in holy hell did you wind up with this place? You didn't steal it did you?

**Zeke:** No Man, of course not! The deed was given to me by Bertrand's son, Jonah.

**Cole:** You're kidding...

**Zeke, with a huge grin on his face:** Yep, apparently, ol' Joseph left everything he had to his kids, Jonah, and his sister, Sarah. Say what you want about Bertrand, he really loved his kids, but that's beside the point. Jonah, out of guilt for his dad's actions, came to me and gave me the deed to this place.

I tried to refuse, saying Zeke Jedidiah Dunbar doesn't need no handout from anyone, but he insisted, saying he had to atone for his father's sins, and that this was a good start. He even insisted on paying three-quarters of the mortgage and insurance on this place. Now, how could I refuse an offer like that?

I smile, and say, "Well, I certainly wouldn't refuse, even if it did come from Bertrand's kid".

Zeke: Exactly.

**Natalie:** I'm sorry to break up the tour, but I and Emily really need to explain what's going on-

**Emily:** So shut up Lard Boy!

**Natalie:** (Smacks her sister upside the head) you shut up! I know you're pissed at the entire planet, but lay off the putdowns and actually act like you're older than me! God...

**Zeke:** I swear, if she calls she calls me "Lard Boy" or "Tub of lard" again, I'm gonna kick her ass, conduit or not.

**Emily, laughing mockingly:** You can certainly try, I won't stop you... (Natalie smacks her in the head again) Ow! Quit it!

**Cole:** Break it up you two! I don't want you making a crater out of Zeke's new digs! What brats...

**Zeke:** Ahem! Annyywayy... Cole, I think there's someone in the kitchen who wants to see you.

I hang up Zeke's coat, and walk into the kitchen. As with the rest of the place, it was big, with a stainless-steel fridge, light blue walls, with a white electric oven, you know, like you would see in one of those DIY magazines. But what really interested me was who was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a bottle of beer, was a tall kid with spiked black hair, green eyes, dressed in a orange t-shirt, with yellow cargo pants and white sneakers. My eyes widened my little Brother...

**Cole:** B-Brian?

Hearing my voice, he looked up at me, his eyes widened in shock, then tears began to form, then he ran up to me and gave the tightest hug of my life.

**Brian MacGrath: **Cole! I thought you were dead!

He let me go, and wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled with joy, I smirked back and I said: You were in Empire City when the Beast destroyed it! I thought YOU were dead!

He Frowns, and says "It was close man, only 2 ships managed to escape from Empire, the one you were on, and an oil Tanker, the Alaska escaped. Over 2000 people piled onto her, and they gunned it to New Marais, I thought Mom and Dad were right behind me, but they must've gotten lost in the crowd, they're gone man, Mom and Dad are dead.

I sign, "I suspected as much, just wish I could've gotten to say goodbye, at least I got you, right bro?

**Brian:** "Yeah, you got me."

We hugged again, then he sees Emily standing behind me, he lets me go, cocks an eyebrow, walks to her.

**Brian:** Hey there Hot stuff, name's Brian, what you doin' here all by your lonesome?

Emily looks at him with disgust, and just as she about to raise her fist to punch him in the face...

**Brian:** "SMACK"! OW... What the hell man?!

**Natalie:** That's for hitting on my sis, creep!

I smack my forehead, "Brian, I can just tell you've been around Zeke too long, don't take tips from him, he tells great stories, but has no game."

**Zeke:** Hey!

**Cole:** No offense.

**Natalie:** Before this escalates any further, why don't we all just head up to the bedroom so me and Ems-

**Emily**: Don't call me Ems, Damnit!

**Natalie, leering in Emily's direction:**-can explain things.

**Cole:** Let's head up then.

**Brian leering in both Natalie and Emily's direction:** Yeah, I wanna hear this.

We all walk up to the bedroom, there's a table to the left, beside the King-size bed in the centre of the room, we all take a seat with Emily and Natalie in front of me, Zeke to my left, and Brian to my right.

**Cole:** So, how you going to explain this all to me?

**Emily and Natalie**: We're going to show you a vision of the future, OUR future that will explain everything, hold still.

Emily brings her hand to the left side of my head, Natalie's to my right.

**Natalie:** Now bring your hands to Zeke's and Brian's heads; I want them to see it too.

I do as they tell me.

**Natalie:** Now all of you, close your eyes, relax, and let us do our thing.

All of a sudden, a Vision appears before us...

An older Cole, wearing a worn tan-colored ball cap, a torn and stained brown leather jacket, with a yellow and black sweater underneath, with grey cargo pants and black sneakers. He's kneeling, cradling his dying daughters in his arms, tears flowing down his dirty and worn-out face...

**Cole "Kessler" MacGrath**: It's gonna be okay sweeties, it's gonna be okay, Daddy's here, you gotta stay strong, PLEASE stay strong...

**Little Natalie:** Daddy, I'm so tired...

**Kessler:** No Nat, you have to stay awake... (as Natalie's eyes close) NO NO NO! NATALIE PLEASE WAKE UP! NOOOOOO!

**Little Emily**: Dad, I see Mom ...

**Kessler:** Sign, well I can't stop this, can I? Tell her I said Hi, and that I'm sorry.

**Little Emily:** Okay, bye bye dad...

Kessler puts her and Natalie down gently, he looks at her once more, with shame and heartbreak in his eyes, tears flooding his face now.

**Kessler**: Goodbye Ems , I love you, I'll always love you, and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and Nat.

Kessler runs off as Emily's sight fades into black.

**Emily:** When we woke up, Dad was gone, and two people stood before us, a tall Black man with scars on his face, piercing red eyes, with a red blazer on, his chest exposed, with a sad look on his face-

**Cole:** John White, the beast...

**Emily:** Yes

**Natalie:** and to his side was a kind-looking woman with dark blue hair, bright blue eyes, dressed in a black tank-top, with black pants, with a lovely smile on her blue lips-

**Zeke:** Kuo-Lucy Kuo?!

**Natalie:** Correct

We all return to the Vision...

John kneels down looking them both in the eye-

**John White:** Now what are we going to do with you two?

**Lucy Kuo:** John, we have to take them in... (tears form in her eyes) they're just little girls, they need to be taught how to survive.

**John:** But we have enough people as it is, and we can barely afford to feed them, let alone these two!

**Lucy:** B-But they're so little, they need guidance, they... they need parents.

Lucy begins to cry, John puts his hand on her shoulder, wipes away her tears, looks at her and smiles. He says "How can I say no to you?" She says "You really mean it?" he replies with "yeah, we'll take them in". Her eyes brighten and she smiles, she says "Thank you, John, I love you". He replies with "I know, I love you too, Lucy", then they embrace each other with a warm kiss. He then Kneels down at them, smiles at them warmly and asks "sweethearts, what are your names?"

**Little Emily, looking scared, her arms wrapped around little Natalie:** E-Emily, Emily MacGrath-Dailey.

**Little Natalie, showing no fear whatsoever:** Natalie MacGrath-Dailey, sir.

John pulls them to their feet, looks at them, and says" well, looks like you two will be staying with us for a while, are you fine with that?"

Emily and Natalie look at each other, and nod. John then takes Emily's hand, Lucy takes Natalie's, and they walk away...

**Emily:** I was only nine years old when John and Lucy Adopted us...

**Natalie:** and I was seven.

**Emily:** They took care of us, fed us, clothed us, and taught us to control and use our powers.

**Natalie:** We soon thought of them as our parents, and loved them in kind. They loved us as their own daughters back.

**Emily:** We followed them as John went across the world, empowering and curing fellow conduits of the plague, but he also mourned for the thousands he killed to save a single conduit.

**Natalie:** We later learned from John himself that by that point, he was powerful enough that he could resurrect deceased conduits, as long as their body was still intact.

**Emily:** At the age of 16, I met the man I loved...

**Natalie:** His name was Jason, Jason Velds.

A boy with red hair appears, with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a white T-shirt with a black crosshairs in the centre, with blue and white striped board shorts, and sandals.

**Emily:** His powers were amazing, for he was a healer conduit, he could absorb the Ray field Radiation in a non-conduit person, curing them of the plague. I admired him, eventually I loved him, and he loved me back.

**Natalie:** He was also able to release the stored radiation in his body, in the form of powerful plasma blasts directed through his hands.

**Emily:** It was bliss, or what counted as bliss in our no-mans-land.

Emily shows us a part where Jason and Emily are alone, he's wearing his usual clothes, but Emily is in a lime-green tank top, with sky blue shorts, and pink sneakers, her hair is longer, colored Jet-black, she's wearing light blue eye-shadow, with pink lip gloss covering her lips-

**Zeke**- Heh, So you used to be a real girly-girl, huh?

**Emily**- Quiet!

We go back to the vision. Jason and Emily are sitting on a beach, looking up at the night sky, the stars twinkling in the dark.

**Emily:** Wow, it sure is beautiful, isn't it?

Jason looks at her smiling: They're not as near as pretty as what I'm looking at right now.

**Emily, Swooning:** Oh, oh Jason, I love you so much...

Jason raises her chin up, smiles, and says: Me too Ems, let's savor this moment, for as long as it lasts...

Then they Kiss.

Another scene appears, two years later, Jason is now wearing a black and white striped sweater with Blue jeans and orange High-top sneakers. Emily's wearing a violet nylon coat, with a yellow shirt underneath, white yoga pants with black runners. It's raining outside, Jason's carrying a blue umbrella, and he has his arm around Emily's waist as they walk through charred and still-burning woods...

Emily, pulling closer to his chest: Wow, does this look depressing, I wish dad didn't have to destroy everything anywhere he goes...

**Jason:** Well, we know why he does it, and I do my Part to help.

**Emily:** I know, it's just so sad...

**Jason:** I know how to brighten this sad situation...

Jason lets her go, kneels in front of her, and pulls out an emerald ring from his pocket...

**Jason:** Emily MacGrath-Dailey, I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you at my side, will you please marry me?

**Emily, looking down on him, eyes bright and grinning ear-to-ear, says:** Jason... OF COURSE I WILL! What kind of question is that?! He then proceeds to slide the ring onto the middle finger on her left hand, it fits perfectly.

**Jason:** A perfect fit... and it matches your eyes to a T.

**Emily:** I-I'm so Happy! WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED!

**Jason, laughing:** I knew that would cheer you right up.

They then embrace each other in the pouring rain.

**Brian:** Wow, you really loved this guy, didn't you?

**Emily, with despair:** Yeah, Jason was the love of my life.

**Natalie:** But the happiness me and my sister felt was not to last...

**Emily, with bitterness and rage in her voice:** For not even a month later, "they" invaded.

A new vision appears where triangular ships descend from the sky, unleashing devasting green plasma blasts on the people, incinerating them where they stand, then beetle-shaped drop-ships landed on the ground, carrying yellow-skinned reptilian humanoids equipped with rifles that unleashed incinerating white plasma bolts when fired. When some of the conduits and humans fired back in kind, the reptilian aliens formed violet energy shields and barriers to protect themselves. It's a massacre, both humans and conduits mercilessly killed by the thousands. For every Reptilian corpse seen, 20-30 human and conduit bodies surround it.

**Natalie:** That was the opening salvo by an alien race called the Krejiaks, we were caught completely unprepared...

**Emily:** They hit us when we were at our weakest, after 15 years of plague and John and Jason's cures, it was if this was their plan all along...

**Natalie:** We soon realized we couldn't win in a direct battle with the Krejiaks, so we came to rely on guerilla tactics, take out a capital ship here, destroy a base there, we got really good at it.

**Emily:** And they soon came to fear us conduits, especially John White, our Beast, he could tear apart their ships with his bare Hands, and vaporized their troops by the thousands, he, and all conduits became their prime target.

Natalie: But they had their own tricks up their sleeve, they could also shape-shift simply by touching one of our dead, they took the form of a dead comrade. These "Shifters" typically hunted conduits, because we were the bigger threat, they were pretty successful for a bit...we caught on pretty quick though, and stopped the "shifter" assassinations.

**Natalie:** Despite our successes, the Krejiaks were winning, and winning big. Their forces outnumbered ours by a 10-to-1 margin, and as we said earlier, they caught us at our weakest, and they were massacring us wherever they found us...

**Emily:** That's when John and Lucy came with a daring plan: While John and a large force of conduits and humans would distract the Krejiaks, a small squad of conduits and our most skilled human compatriots would raid their main base of operations and data centre, in the ruin of the pentagon in what was left of Washington D.C. We hoped to find out their full capabilities and a so-called "chink in their armor" to exploit and turn the tide of the war.

**Natalie:** Our squad was led by Kuo, with me, Emily, Jason, Moya Jones, our hand-to-hand operative, and a master at computer hacking...

**Cole:** Moya?

**Emily:** Yes

**Natalie:**-Uncle Zeke, their best Engineer and Demolitions expert...

**Zeke:** Points for me!

**Cole:** Wow, humanity must've been pretty desperate to consider you "one of their best", Cole says chuckling.

**Zeke:** Shut up, man!

**Natalie:**- and our Auntie, Amy Dailey, our sniper.

**Cole:** Wow, Amy, I'm so sorry...

**Emily:** We headed there straight away to the ruined city with John leading 25 000 Human and Conduit troops, equipped with tanks, armored cars, and helicopter gunships from the front while our squad stealthily snuck our way into the pentagon through the sewer pipes, and ambushed them within their own Base.

The scene switches to a massive battle within the compound, with Kuo, wearing a long cool blue overcoat, snow goggles, a white tank-top underneath, white jeans, and light-blue boots, freezing Krejiaks, then blasting them to pieces with a shotgun, impaling them on ice spikes, or slicing them to shreds with blades of ice formed on her arms.

Natalie, dressed in a brown T-shirt, with a black energy-resistant vest covering it, grey cargo pants, and white sneakers is teleporting left, right, up and down, either stabbing them through the chest with her knife, grabbing them from behind, porting to the ceiling, and dropping them to their deaths, or blasting them with her pistol with "blockbuster" rounds.

Zeke, in a black T-shirt, with, with a bandoleer loaded with ammo clips and grenades, with camouflage pants, wearing his classic gold-rimmed shades, tearing them to pieces with an AK-47 pumping out his custom-made exploding "Blockbuster"rounds, or unleashing Red phosphorus grenades on them, burning them alive. Emily, in a purple tube-top with blue jeans and her red high-tops, touches the concrete floor, and a thin layer of concrete spreads over her skin, until it covers her whole body, like armor. She then proceeds to start beating multiple Krejiaks to a green bloody pulp, even when they put up their energy barriers, she just runs through them and beat them some more.

Amy, in a long dark-blue overcoat with hood up, with another black energy-resistant vest, and camo pants with brown combat boots, climbs up to a balcony stabbing and blasting multiple Krejiaks to death on the way up, she then sets up her 45-cal. sniper rifle with a tri-light scope and starts hitting their heads with terrifying accuracy (for them at least), causing their heads to explode like melons.

A Krejiak sneaks up behind Amy as she is plastering them from afar, and just about to stab her with a glowing violet dagger, a blue beam of plasma pierces clean through his head, shot from Jason's palm. The Krejiak falls off the balcony, dead.

She salutes him in thanks, he grins, then goes back to blasting the reptilian freaks on the ground. Moya, in a dull green ball cap, white tank-top, covered by another black energy resistant vest is either beating them into the ground with her fists, or ripping through them with an MP5 SMG, also with blockbuster rounds.

Finally, Emily curb-stomps the last one into paste, and Kuo says "Let's go! We have to get to that Databank, John and the others can't distract them all day!"

Natalie: We fought our way through the remainder of the complex, there wasn't much resistance left after that first wave, we made our way to the reactor room...

The Scene switches again to a giant room with a giant cross-shaped platform that's shooting a glowing blue energy beam up to the ceiling, where an adjoining platform... "A giant plasma fusion reactor...should make a great big boom when I set my home-made raycite charges." says Zeke.

"I'm going to set them for remote detonation, you get to work hacking that database!" "I'm on it, this may take a couple minutes" Moya says, as she plugs in her decryption algorithm.

"Cover all entrances and exits! I don't want a single one of those yellow-skinned freaks through!" commands Kuo. Devious smiles appear on Natalie, while ejecting a clip from her pistol and Emily, cracking her knuckles in anticipation reply with "Yes ma'am".

Jason, in a black overcoat, blood-red T-shirt, grey jeans, and dull green high-tops, blue energy pulsing from his hands, and grinning says "Bring it on!". Amy reloads her Rifle, looks down the scope, and smirks in satisfaction "I shoot, they drop dead".

"Charges all set for remote detonation!", Zeke says. "Excellent! Moya, how are you coming with the decryption, I want to get the hell out of here as fast as possible!"

Moya responses with: "Almost got it... There!" Kuo responses with "Great, now let's get the hell out of here!" Moya is just about to unplug her chip-dive when... "Oh SHIT, you guys really need to see this."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Most of this I do not own, Cole MacGrath, Kessler, Zeke Dunbar, Lucy Kuo, John White, Joseph Bertrand III, Moya Jones, Amy Dailey, Kessler's Daughters, and Cole's little Brother all belong to Sucker Punch Productions, Sony, and DC Comics. **

**Their names, however, Emily and Natalie MacGrath Dailey and Brian MacGrath, respectively, belong to me, for they were never specified. The characters Jason Velds, and Jonah and Sarah Bertrand belong to me.**

**Up Next: Chapter 4, Explanation time Part 2: Revelations!**


	4. Chapter 4

Infamous 3: Part 1

Chapter 4, Explanation Time Part 2, Revelations

**Natalie:** What Moya showed us shocked and horrified us all...

We go back to the vision, the squad is now crowded around a large holographic interface showing various files and articles about how the Krejiaks kick-started the Ray Sphere's development on earth using sleeper agents within the command structures of the First Sons, DARPA, and the NSA.

The Ray Sphere's purpose was as a biological weapon to weaken humanity before the invasion, the Conduits created classified as an "unforeseen, but fortunate consequence", because the conduits, most notably John White, divided and weakened humanity even further.

The files we discovered gave us their reason for the invasion in the first place: through extensive genetic engineering on themselves, they had degraded their DNA to such an extreme that it was now rare to see an average Krejiak over 40 years of age, and 80% of all births resulted in stillbirth.

But in us, they found the solution to their problem: by harvesting our DNA and splicing it with theirs, it stopped their degration. They could harvest us alive or dead, provided they harvested the corpse within 24 hours, otherwise it was useless to them, and they couldn't harvest conduits, for conduit DNA was concluded to be incompatible for harvesting. It also showed footage of live humans, dead and alive being thrown into large vats, being dissolved into a grey fluid, then said fluid is pumped into gas chambers containing hundreds of Krejiak at a time, coming looking like humans with red reptilian scales and shorter tails.

It was nauseating to watch. It was also deemed that humanity would be driven to extinction by mass harvesting, but if they didn't harvest our DNA, the Krejiak species would be extinct within 60 years.

"Sweet Jesus..." Zeke says eyes wide in horror "those poor, poor bastards, well I ain't going out that way." "DAMNIT!" Moya screams as she pounds her fist on the interface, "I was in DARPA, Kuo, you and John and me were overseeing this project, why didn't we see this coming?"

Kuo responds with "This was obviously a very well thought-out plan, probably took decades to conceive, I don't think there was any way we could have stopped it." "Okay, let's just go and blow this place to hell!"

**Lucy Kuo:** John, we are now out of the facility, when we detonate those charges, what's left of D.C will be leveled! Get out now!

**John White:** Copy that, troops, RETREAT!

**Zeke:** Well, John's away... (Holds up the detonator, grins)...who wants the honors?

**Emily, smiling:** I'll do it!

Zeke: Then what'cha waitin' for girl?! (Zeke hands Em the detonator) Blow it that shit up!

**Emily:** This... IS FOR MOM AND DAD, YOU SCALED MOTHERFUCKERS!

As Emily pushes down on the detonator, a massive explosion of violet flame mushrooms up from under the complex, leveling it and most of old D.C to ruckus whoops and cheers from the resistance fighters that had gathered around to watch.

**Zeke:** That... (Removes his shades, wipes away a tear) was the most beautiful explosion ever to be seen, THAT WAS FOR COLE AND TRISH BITCHES!

**Jason:** Good job, Ems, we sure showed them that humanity is not to be screwed with huh? (He pulls up to her, and Kisses her on the cheek)

**Emily:** Yeah, we did, TO HUMANITY!

**Resistance, chanting in unison:** TO HUMANITY! TO HUMANITY! TO HUMANITY!

The vision switches to their home base, drinking within a prison mess hall converted into a bar.

**John:** That was great work everyone! This is the biggest victory we've had, drink up guys, you've earned it!

**Kuo:** (whispers in his ear): John, there's something's on the datafile you need to see, now.

**John:** Okay I'll be there in a minute. (John goes with Kuo, scene switches to Zeke, Amy, Emily, Natalie, and Jason getting wasted together, and talking about the past.)

**Zeke:** T-this 'hup!' is for Cole MacGrath, the greatest friend a man could ask for, I miss you buddy.

**Amy:** To my big sis, Trish, for every one of those pricks heads that explode, I think of you, R.I.P sis.

**Emily:** To John White, our Beast who tears those yellow-skinned fucks asunder every time.

**Jason:** To Zeke Jedidiah Dunbar, my future Godfather-in-law-

**Zeke:** I'm happy for you too, but if you anything to hurt Ems, I'll be busting a cap in your ass.

**Emily:** Ha! Uncle Zeke!

**Jason:** -and the man who so helpfully made those Shard charges, though he nearly blew up the whole damn place making them, TWICE!

**Everyone at the Table:** HA-HA-HA-HA!

**Zeke:** Jay, if I may call you that...

**Jason:** Sure…

**Zeke:** You remind me so much of 'hup!' Cole man, it's scary... I can see why Emms likes you; just take good care of her man. `

**Jason:** Will do, no one will so much as touch a hair on her head, you can count on it.

**Zeke, turning to Natalie:** So, Nat, do you have a toast for anything?

**Natalie:** Yes, to everyone we`ve lost in this war, and to our eventual victory!

**Everyone:** TO VICTORY!

They hear thrashing and cracking/crashing noises coming from Moya's office... then her office door flies across the room, smashing into splinters on a wall.

**John, screaming in rage:** YOU MEAN THE BLAST, THE PLAGUE, EMPIRE, NEW MARAIS, ALL THE DEATHS I CAUSED, IT WAS THEIR PLAN?!

**Natalie**: Uh-oh, looks like he got his look at the data... (She quickly looks away, sipping her drink nervously)

**Kuo:** It looks that way, but John, honey, please calm down, those deaths are not your fault...

**John, in a combination of anger and despair:** OF COURSE THEY ARE! BY USING MY "CURE", I PLAYED RIGHT INTO THOSE REPTILIAN BASTARDS HANDS! THEY EVEN SAID I WAS AN "UNEXPECTED, BUT FORTUNATE ACCIDENT"! ALL THOSE INNOCENT MEN, WOMEN, AND 'CHOKE' CHILDREN FOR NOTHING...

John collapses to the side of a wall, crying for everyone of the people he killed in his time as the beast, everyone looked shocked, I think this was the first time anyone had seen "The Beast" cry.

Kuo kneels down to him look at his scarred face, tears running out...

**John:** What have I done? So many deaths... I may have condemned us all... you should hate me right now, you ALL should!

**Kuo looking deep into his eyes now:** I could, but I won`t, because YOU did what YOU thought was right. I love you John White, and I will never leave you, no matter what you`ve done.

He gets up, wipes the tears from his eyes, and grabs her waist and kisses her as hard as he can, to the cheers of everyone in the room.

John looks down, frowning: I don`t deserve you, you know that?

**Kuo, with a smirk on her face:** Yeah, but that`s why you love me.

**John:** I Swear, those freaks will pay for what they did, one at a time, limb by bloody limb...

**Kuo:** ... and we`ll do it together.

**John:** But for now...ZEKE!

**Zeke:** (Hup!) Yeah?

**John:** Give me the strongest shit you got, I have plenty of deaths I need wiped from my mind.

**Zeke:** Sure thing Johnny boy... (Pours glasses) pick your poison, man.

Just as John is about to gulp down his drinks... BOOM! BOOM! SKRAKOOM!

**John:** Oh crap...

**INTERCOM:** Krejiaks have infiltrated the base! Repeat, Krejiaks are now in the base! Everyone, begin evac procedure Zeta!

**John:** You heard the man, everyone arm up! Children first, then people, then conduits, MOVE IT!

**Amy:** Damn, I knew getting into that base was too easy... this was a trap from the start!

They headed out into the yard, where the battle was already underway, then, a bunch of Krejiak ships appear out of nowhere, then they bombard the base, reducing it to rubble, everything fades to black...

... then the scene turns to the end of the battle, John, Kuo, Jason, and few more conduits and humans are still fighting, John slapping their gunships out of the air, and tearing their capital ships to pieces in his hands, or blasting them out of the sky with giant balls of fire, when 20 more capital vessels appear right out of nowhere, charge up their plasma cannons, and fire right at his head... it explodes, and John's body collapses to the ground, magma flowing out of his neck.

**Natalie and Emily, in unison:** JOHN, NO!

They run up to him, he shrunk down to his human form, where Jason is knocked out at his side...

**Emily:** JASON!

She runs up to him, tries to wake him up, to no avail, finally, she slaps him in the face hard.

**Jason:** w-Wha! Ow! Emms, what was that for?

**Emily relieved**: To wake you up you dope.

**John, coughing:** Nat, Emms, Jason 'Cough!' come here...

They all kneel to his side...

**John:** We've lost, but you can prevent this... Natalie, 'Cough' 'hack' do you think you create a portal to the past?

**Natalie:** I...I could Try.

**John:** Jason, look out for my daughters, okay?

**Jason**: Yes sir, no one will get to them without going through me first, I promise.

**John:** Emily, 'COUGH, COUGH, GASP'... I need you to absorb my power...

**Emily**: B-but that'll kill you...

**John**: I'm already dead, just... just do it

**Emily:** Okay

As Emily Absorbs John's power, her skin turns as black as brimstone, her veins crack out of the black, glowing orange like magma, her eyes glow blood red, her hair is turned a fiery red, with a small streak of black in to the left. As she finishes, john's body has vanished, and her complexion returns to normal, her eyes return to emerald again, but her hair is now permanently red, with one streak of brown left to the left. She collapses in Jason's arms.

**Jason**: Whoa Emms, you're gonna be alright.

**Natalie**: Emms, how do you feel?

**Emily**: Tired... but more powerful.

Natalie and Jason pull Emms to her feet, and then they see legions of Krejiak troops running towards them...

**Natalie:** Oh Crap, there must be thousands of them!

**Jason**: You guys go, get out of here! I'll hold them off!

**Emily, barely able to stand**: WHAT?! No, you have to come with us! We need you...

**Jason**: You never needed me Emms (Plasma bolts fly just above their heads, he kisses her for the final time) now get out of here. I'm sorry...

A plasma bolt flies through Jason's chest, he falls to the ground.

**Emily**: JASON!

Natalie pulls out her pistol and blasts a few of them as they begin to swarm Jason even as he continues blasting them from the ground... all of a sudden his wounds and eyes begin to glow white...

**Jason:** Oh shit 'cough' this ain't good... Nat, Emms, GET OUT NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

He glows even brighter, and then begins to implode, Nat and Emms port out just in time to avoid the explosion, "JASON!" Emily screams.

We're released from the vision, two hours had passed...

**Cole:** Wow that explains a lot-

**Brian:** So you're my nieces?! Damn, now I feel totally pervy for hitting on you...

**Emily as she absorbs some of the hard oak onto her left fist**: You should! "WHAM!" (She upper cuts him with her oak fist, knocking him off his chair, leaving him dazed)

**Zeke:** What the hell girl?! Brian said he was sorry!

**Emily:** Sorry, I've just been dying to punch someone (looks down on a dazed Brian) and he provided the perfect excuse.

**Cole:** "Ahem!" Anyway, I still have more questions, like why did you get here now, John sent you to stop the Ray Sphere's development, why didn't you?

**Natalie:** Because my powers are hard to control sometimes, we kept ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time.

**Emily, laughing:** That's an understatement! We ended up in the 1850's first, 1910 the next, 1795 after that, 1990 the next...

**Cole:** Okay, I get it! Time travel is unpredictable.

**Natalie:** And I'm always so tired and HUNGRY afterwards, speaking of that, excuse me... (She runs down to the kitchen)

**Brian, pulling himself back up to the table**: Ugh... damn girl, do you ever hit hard!

**Emily**: So don't hit on me again!

**Brian**: Don't worry, lesson learned.

**Cole**: Okay, so how do you two even exist!? Your timeline should never existed with the Ray Sphere's detonation, and Trish's, Kessler's, and my death.

**Zeke**: That's a triple Whammy, Cole's right; you shouldn't even exist to talk to us!

**Emily:** Well, we've been trying to figure that out to, wait! "Snap!" (She snaps her fingers as she gets an idea) I got it!

**Natalie returns to the table, eating a massive sandwich**: Mmmm... 'Nom' 'nom' so, you got what Emms?

**Emily**: I said don't call me Emms, it's just Emily now... I was just telling Cole, Uncle Zeke, and Brian how we exist in this timeline...

**Zeke**: So go on girl, spit it out!

**Emily:** Okay Cole, do you recall what the date was when your Sphere exploded?

**Cole:** How can I forget? Thursday, May 10th, 2009, but what does that have to do with?-

**Natalie:** Oh, now I know what you're getting at! You see, in our timeline Cole, the Sphere Detonated on January 10th, 2013...

**Emily:** ... and because of your early detonation of the sphere, it must have split our timelines in two, independent of each other!

**Cole:** But that doesn't make sense-

**Zeke:** Cole, sorry to interrupt, but the Sphere, it destroyed 6 square blocks of Empire, gave you your powers, and turned John into the Beast. Do you really think that something that powerful couldn't disrupt or split a timeline?

**Cole:** Well...

**Emily:** Exactly

**Natalie:** We've been watching you, inside and outside the time-stream, we saw the detonation-

**Cole:** Why didn't you stop it then?!

**Emily:** We ported in too far away to stop you, I'm sorry.

**Natalie:** We also saw you activate the RFI, and that's why we're here.

**Zeke:** Why, Whatcha need the RFI for?

**Natalie**: To protect it, you see, once the Krejiaks caught wind of what we're doing, they sent their time-traveling elite shock-troops, their "Immortals", to ensure their timeline comes to pass, at any cost.

**Emily:** And now the RFI contains all the Ray Field and conduit energy on the planet, what do you think would happen, if say, they destroyed it?

**Cole:** Aw crap...

**Brian:** It would be the plague all over again, except 10 times worse; it would kill even quicker, spread faster...

**Emily:** Precisely, not to mention the sleepers...

**Brian:** Sleepers?

**Emily:** Weren't you listening, you moron? According to the files, there are sleeper agents throughout the world, disguised as humans, undermining humanity as much as they can before the invasion, there could be thousands of them here!

**Natalie:** You wouldn't even know it until they attack you, either.

**Cole:** Do you know how many Immortals they've sent after you?

**Natalie:** No, we've only faced maybe 2 or 3 at a time.

**Emily:** But for something this big? Man they could send hundreds, and these are their smartest, most well-equipped, most powerful soldiers they have.

**Cole:** Well, if we're gonna face that much opposition, we will need some SERIOUS help, Zeke, do you know where Kuo and the Ice Soldiers are buried?

**Zeke: **Yeah, but are you sure about this? Kuo I can understand, but the Ice freaks? They were Crazy man!

**Cole:** True, but even I think that they would agree to help us to stop something this big, Emily; do you can revive them like you did me?

**Emily, Smiling**: You kidding me? What kind of question is that? Of course I can!

**Cole:** Well, let's get to it then!

**Zeke:** Wait Guys, I've got something you guys might find useful... follow me!

Cole, Emily, Natalie, and Brian follow him down to the basement, as he turns on the light...

**Cole:** Whoa...

Natalie, a slight squeal in her voice: AWESOME!

TO BE CONTINUED...

(End of Chapter 4)

**Next: Thawing the Ice Queen and her Guard.**

**Warning: Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Lucy Kuo, John White, Moya Jones, Amy and Trish Dailey, John White, Kessler, Kessler's Daughters, Cole's little brother and the Ice Soldiers don't belong to me, they belong to Sucker Punch Productions, Sony, and D.C Comics.**

**The names of Kessler's Daughters and Cole' little brother, Emily and Natalie MacGrath-Dailey, and Brian MacGrath, belong to me, for they were never specified. Jason Velds and the Krejiaks belong to me**.


	5. Chapter 5

inFamous Part 1, Chapter 5:

Thawing the Ice Queen and her Guard Part 1: Zeke calls in reinforcements to revive the Ice Queen, and a snake in the grass.

**Cole:** I was shocked (figuratively) by his basement, it looked like a Marine Armory it was so stuffed with Guns, Ammo, Rocket launchers, and Grenades, if the place caught fire, and I bet the whole house would explode. "Where did you get this much heavy weaponry?" I asked. "Oh just a fringe benefit of being Commander of the Militia" Zeke says. "You're now in charge of THE MILITIA? How the hell did that happen?

"Well..." Zeke explains "After they were cleaned out by us and the beast, there were barely 30 Militiamen left, and I was the highest ranking officer left, so Jonah gave me full responsibility over it, Weapons, vehicles, and all, he really wanted nothing to do with it." "To boost our ranks, I talked with Sara Larouche, and we combined our forces, now we have about 90 men and women right now, and I decided to rename the group the Dunbar Force.

"DUNBAR FORCE?" "That ain't a joke Cole, instead of a bunch of fascist hicks; I'm turning the Dunbar force into a private security group." "Wow, Zeke is in charge of the Militia-" Dunbar Force, Cole" "Whatever, please remind me, how long have I been dead? "About 2 weeks" Zeke says. "TWO WEEKS?! Jesus, what a windfall." "I'll say I didn't expect any of this to happen" said Zeke.

"Wow, uncle Zeke, this is sure some sweet-ass weaponry" says Nat. "Can I take a look?" "Sure, girl, pick out whatever you want, it's not like I'm gonna run out anytime soon."

**Natalie:** I look over all his racks of kickass guns, and I load up on what I want... "A pair of sliver-encased 45-cal colts", I admire their craftsmanship... and almost have a freaking orgasm just thinking about using them to blast away some reptiles.

"Just guessing, but these were part of Bertrand's personal stash, weren't they?" "Yep, Bertrand kept em' just for show though, he never actually USED them" says Uncle Zeke. "Well, they're gonna be very well-used by the time I'm done" I say. I also grab a new holster, because mine is falling apart, same with my pistol and rifle. I also pull a brand-new Benelli Super 90 semi-auto Shotgun "Hmmm, this will be useful" I say.

"Um... Nat-" Cole says "Why so many guns? You have powers too, you know." "Yeah, but while you're an Energy Conduit and Emily is an absorbsion conduit, I'm a portal conduit, useful, but it won't outright win a fight, plus, I don't exactly relish having freak blood splattered all over me, it's slightly acidic, that's what did my old pistol and Knife in, plus it reeks"

I say as I grab a new K-BAR knife and holster it. "You mean to tell me you head locked me with a DULL KNIFE?" Zeke says in indignation. "Yep" I say. "Man, am I dumb" Zeke, slapping his forehead as he does. "Ok, I'm good to go, let's do this."

**Zeke:** "Wait!" I say. "We should bring along some backup, you know, just in case things don't go our way, you know, LIKE THEY ALWAYS DO." "What kind of backup you talkin' about Zeke?" Emily asks, "Some of your Militia Pals?"

"1st of all, Its D-U-N-B-A-R F-O-R-C-E, and yes, we'll need the best, there are a few guys who might be handy for this type of situation..." I grab an M-16 rifle off one of the shelves, step on my ammo belt and bandoleer, load up on ammo and grenades, and switch on my handheld Radio... "David, Saul, Kale, Cass... you guys available for special assignment? Over." "Saul here, patrol's boring anyways, over." "Cass reporting in, what kind of "Special Assignment" are we talking about? Over" "Dave here, what are you up to Zeke? Over." "Commander Dunbar, Kale reporting in sir, ready at your command." We all leave the basement, and I make the introductions... "Guys, Here's Saul Williams, he's an ex-Green Beret and First Son, was one of Bertrand's Personal Guard, until he defected to the Rebels."

A tall, imposing black man with a Marine-style crew-cut, wearing a grey muscle shirt, Camo pants, Black leather combat boots, and carrying a heavy mini-gun, he puts it down, walks up to us, and salutes, "Commander Dunbar, and Cole MacGrath, honored to meet you sir, heard about your exploits, it will be a pleasure serving with you."

"Uh... you too I guess." Cole replies when he shakes Saul's giant hand. "Now, I would like to introduce you to Cassandra Chiu, she's an ex-member of Empire City SWAT team- "Hey, I remember you!" Cole said "You were at the Prison when Alden escaped! I still owe you for the Golem, thanks."

An Asian woman with short, cropped hair, and dull brown eyes, wearing a navy-blue T-shirt, with an open tan vest, and black cargo pants smiled slightly, replying with "yeah, well you prevented all of us from being murdered by the trash-baggers, so I think were even." as she taps the clip in her loaded Steyr AUG assault rifle. "Good to see you again, but I'm wondering how your even alive, I witnessed you die...- "I'll explain later." Cole said. "Who's next Zeke?"

"Cole, Emily, Natalie, I like you to meet Kale Tanner- "Really? The ex-UFC fighter? Come on man..." "Hey" Kale, a Blonde-haired, blue eyed man in a black T-shirt, camo pants, and brown leather boots with a bandoleer slung across his left shoulder replies, "if you remember, I was Middle-weight champ before I joined the Marines" he says as he briefly admires his dual MAC-10 Machine pistols in both hands. He then says "(Ahem!) Anyway, I'm a big fan MacGrath, but how the Hell are you alive to speak to us?" Kale asks. "THAT is a good question..." says a red-haired, brown eyed man in a brown T-shirt, green Jeans, and black sneakers, with an ammo belt around his waist, and a bandoleer slung around his right shoulder, and a machete slung on his back, carrying an MGL grenade launcher.

"Zeke, this is David, I presume?" I reply with "David O'Halloran, meet Cole MacGrath, and Emily and Natalie MacGrath-Dailey". "Huh? So this is the saint of New Marais? I'm impressed, and I'm not an easy man to impress" says David.

"Well, now that you're all here, here's the assignment..." I say "We're heading to St. Charles Cemetery to bring back Lucy Kuo from the dead, and then we're heading to the V-88 dump site near the swamp to do the same thing with them". "And how in holy hell are we supposed to accomplish all that?" asks Cassie. "See Emily over there?"

I point to Emms "she and her sister are conduits, and she's responsible for Cole being here, and she's the one who's gonna bring Kuo and the Ice Soldiers back to life, You guys bring the truck?" "Duh, of course we did!" says Cassie. She shows us a tan Colored, heavily-armored Chevy Truck with a 50-cal Machine gun mounted on a tripod in the back.

"Nice, just like the trucks we had in the resistance, of course, they we're a lot more beat up than this one..." says Emily. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought all Conduits are supposed to be dead, so how are you two here to revive Kuo?!" Says Saul. "Man, just get in the damn truck, I'll explain everything on the Way" I say. "Wait!"

Brian: "Wait, I'm coming too!" "Sorry, little bro, Zeke said you're a new recruit, too inexperienced, plus the truck's full-up, what with Nat taking the turret because she's still too drained to teleport." "Don't worry Cole, I got my own ride" I say, I run to the garage, and pull out my 2006 Honda Hayabusa Motorcycle... "Where in the hell did you get THAT?" Cole asks. I reply "Oh, I found it in one of Bertrand's old warehouses, and decided to keep it, not like anyone was using it anyway." "Brian..."

"It's all right, Jonah said I could keep it, and if I remember correctly, I fought the Reapers and the First Sons back in empire, that's why Zeke even let me in to his force, besides, you guys need all the help you can get." Cole facepalms himself and replies with (sign...) "Well, I guess I can't stop you, can I?" I smirk and say "No, you can't" I pump my Winchester Shotgun

"Let's Do this!" I put on my leather jacket, and put on my helmet, and sling my shotty over my shoulder, walk over to my cycle and kick-start it. "Hey Emily, you need a ride?" I ask. She smirks "Nope" and jumps 20 feet into the air onto the nearest building. "Show-off" Cole says as he uses his lightning tether to swing onto another building. "Let's go everybody, before they beat us there." Zeke Says.

**Cole:** "So... says Cassie "you've been brought back to life by your future daughters to stop an imminent invasion by Reptilian freaks?" "Yeah, so?" I reply.

"And we're going to revive Kuo and the Ice Troops because we need their help to stop this invasion..." "Just what are you getting at, Cass?" "When the hell did your life turn into a damn Comic Book?" I laughed my ass off so hard at that, I almost fall off the cable I'm grinding on. "Honestly, I have no freaking idea."

"Little Bro here, so how are your powers Cole?" "Well Brian, my tether still works, I can still grind on power lines, and my bolts are still effective, I can also still glide in the air, as for everything else, I guess I'll just have to find out as I go along" I say as I grind, glide, and swing from line to line on the way to St. Charles. I and Emms get there 1st, quickly followed by Brian, Then Zeke and his squad plus Nat arrive a couple minutes later.

We all gather together, they load their weapons, I charge up on a streetlight. "You guys ready to go? "Hell Yeah!" Emily and Brian reply, and then glare at each other." "Ok, I say as the energy is crackling through my fingers.

"Let's get this done, Zeke, lead the way." As the sun sets, we head into the cemetery... "Uh, there are more grave workers than there should be tonight, and some them look the same." Brian says a little paranoid. "Good catch Brian, guys, watches out for ambushes." "Will do, sir." Saul replies.

**Zeke:** We get to Kuo's grave. "Well, here it is, Lucy Kuo's final resting place, she was hailed as a hero too, even got a 21 gun salute courtesy of the NSA."

"You Guys got the shovels?" "Uh, DER Zeke, we're here to bring back the dead, and you really think we're stupid enough to forget the shovels." Cass replies.

"Then quit it with the sass girl, and start digging" "Yeah, yeah, come on guys let's get to it." A half-hour later, Kuo's casket is exposed, Cole rips off the lid, says, come on Emily, work your magic." "My Pleasure"

She says as she positions herself over the body, her skin turns to brimstone again, and her eyes glow blood red as she is going to revive Kuo. "Uh, Guys, I think we got company..." Cass says worried. Sure enough, dozens of "Grave workers" are converging on our position, they pull out plasma rifles, and reveal their true form, and fire. "TAKE COVER!

Natalie: As soon as I see them pull out their rifles, I dive for Cover. Kale, however, wasn't so lucky, before he could even fire off a shot, five plasma bolts rip through his chest, and he drops to the ground, dead.

"KALE!" Cass screams. "You Alien freaks are gonna pay for that!" as she hits a Krejiak square in the skull. "DAMNIT! uh, guys, I'm gonna need a few minutes, reviving Cole drained me a bit." "We may not have a couple minutes!" I scream as I blast another few away with my pistols. Cole is frying them with his energy grenades, missiles, and bolts.

Cass is dropping them with precise shooting, Saul is ripping them to shreds with his mini-gun, Zeke is tearing through them with his AK, Brian is blowing up their chests with his shotty, and David is blasting them to bits with his Grenade launcher, but they just keep on coming...

"Guys, their coming in through the alley we came through, DAVID! ZEKE, use your Grenades to seal that passage way, that should slow them down! "Good Idea!" Zeke says. He pulls the pin on one of his frag grenades, and throws it at one of the walls, at the same time, David unloads his entire barrel on that wall, causing it to collapse, burying several Krejiaks alive, and sealing the passageway.

"They've a stopped coming, for now." David walks up to the one of the corpses strewn all over, and says "Jesus Christ almighty, are these things ever ugly..." "DONE!" Emily yells as she's finished reviving Kuo... "Ugh, do I ever have a slamming headache..." Lucy says as she climbs out of her casket. "Welcome back to the land of the living Kuo, I felt the same way when Emms revived me."

"Revived? Land of the living?" she asks confused, then looks down on her Casket... "W-WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! HOW THE HELL ARE WE ALIVE?!" she screams in a panic. Cole grabs her arms, and says

"Whoa, easy there Kuo, it's gonna be alright, we'll explain everything later..." "Uh, I hate to break up the reunion, BUT WE'VE GOT INCOMING!" Saul screams, as 10-ft tall crab-like mech slams to the ground. "Aw Shit, NOT THESE IDIOTS!" I scream.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Lucy Kuo, Kessler's daughters, and Cole's little brother all belong to Sucker Punch Productions, Sony, and DC comics. Saul Williams, Cassandra Chiu, David O'Halloran, Kale Tanner, and the Krejiaks all belong to me. The names of Kessler's Daughters, Emily and Natalie MacGrath-Dailey, and Cole's little Brother, Brian MacGrath, belong to me, for they were never specified.**

**UP NEXT: Part 2: THE GUARDIANS COME NEXT! KUO BACK IN ACTION! AND THE SNAKE IS REVEALED!**


	6. Chapter 6

Infamous 3 Part 1

Chapter 6: Thawing the Ice Queen and Her Guard Part 2: The snake reveals himself.

**Cole:** "Oh shit, what the hell is this thing?!" "We called it a Crab Mech, cause of its four legs, and cannons that look like arms." Nat says. "Anything else obvious to say?" "Yeah, GET DOWN!" as it fires its cannons causing a crater to form in the ground. "How do we kill this thing?!" Zeke screams.

"It's lightly armored, but heavily shielded, if we can take down the shields..." "We can fry it! I'll take care of this! The rest of you, stay down!" "Cole, wait, it's too crowded in here!" Nat said, but I was already gone. Grinding on the cable forward, hitting it with bolts, grenades, and rockets, not doing anything.

I grind off the cable, and say "How do you like a thunderstorm, you prick?!" I try to bring a storm down on his ass, only to hear a little thunder then nothing. "AW COME ON! OH..." I say as it charges its cannons in my direction... "SHIITTT!" I try to jump out of the blast, but it catches me when I'm almost out of blast range, sending me flying through the wrought Iron fence on the sidewalk, leaving me dazed. "COLE!"

**Emily:** "COLE!" I scream as he's launched through the fence. "FUCK THIS BULLSHIT!" I say as I bang my fists together, forming blood red energy balls in each fist. "You wanna fight big boy?" I say as it turns around, charging its plasma cannons on me... "WELL YOU GOT ONE MOTHERFUCKER!" I scream as I charge towards the mech, firing two shots that miss me. I jump, and slam my fists on the top of the crab, and vaporize it in one big blast.

Whooo, I think, that left me drained, and I won't be trying anything like that again anytime soon. "That was amazing Emms!" Brian exclaims. "Yeah, well John's powers have their perks, won't be doing that again tonight, though, that left me drained." I say, panting. "Go check on Cole, he's probably worse for wear too." "Good Idea"

**Cole:** Ugh... it feels like someone drove dozens of red-hot cattle brands into my skin... eh, I've felt worse. Zeke and Kuo run up to me, "Cole, you okay?" Kuo asks, concerned. "Urrghhh never felt better" as I limp over to a street-lamp to re-charge... "NOW, I've never felt better, Kuo, can you use your powers?

"Uh, I think so." "Good, everyone, get back to the vehicles, and let's finish tonight's business." We get back to the truck and cycle, and get on/going, as for me, I tether to a building, and start grinding again... "Uh we got company..." Emily on the turret says.

A group of four Crabs in curled balls, rolling along on the street cannons exposed, and charging... "Are you fucking kidding me?! Everyone, get away from those blasts! "What the hell do ya think we're trying to do?! Zeke screams as he speeds, turns, and drifts like a madman to avoid the violet blasts. "How many of these things are there?!" "There could be dozens hidden throughout the city." Nat replies.

"WONDERFUL, any good news?"Yeah, they can't use their shields while in ball mode." "Heh, sitting ducks." "Exactly." "Nat, Emms, keep the fire on them hard and heavy, with luck you can take one or two out, I'll fry the rest." "Gotcha Cole" Emily replies as she cocks the , and starts firing. "Eat red-hot lead, you freaks!" Emms manages to get a bead on one of them, riddling it with holes, setting it aflame, and sending it crashing into an alleyway. "Ha! Burn you lizard cunts!" she says as she continues firing the gun. I see the other 3, and start pelting them with rockets, causing one to shortout, sending it spinning out of control into another one, and they both crash and burn into a ravine, then explode in bright flame.

"Alright Brother! That's how it's done! Now just dust the last one, and we're home free." "I've got this one covered." "Kuo, are you sure?" "Absolutely" she says, smiling deviously, Kuo then backflips off of Brian's bike onto the moving mech, landing perfectly. She then forms a Blade of ice in her right hand, and uses it to impale right through the still surprised Krejiak pilot's skull. She jumps off as the now listless mech smashes off a few trees, then splashes into the swamp, sinking quickly.

"Now that is how you Kick-Ass with STYLE." Brian says as we arrive at our destination. "Well, I learned from the best" Kuo says as she grabs the collar of my shirt, and proceeds to suck my face off. She tastes like an ice cold coke, really tasty actually, one of the better make out sessions I've ever had. "Cole, you sly dog!" Brian says, impressed. "Now what was that all about Kuo?" "Oh, nothing that's just something that's been overdue for a while, like before we died the first time."

"'Ahem' guys, hate to break up the reunion, but we have to get going, there's still some ice-men to thaw..." Zeke says. "Are you sure about this Cole? I mean the ice-freaks were tough to handle the 1st time, what if they end up even worse this time around?" "Cass, it's a risk we have to take, we're gonna need their help against these guys, like Nat said, they could be thousands of sleeper lizards scattered all over this area. And even if they aren't quite all there, I think self-preservation will be more important than taking vengeance on us, hmm?" "Yeah, you're probably right." "Well here we are the V-88 dump site." We see a huge 10 ft. pile of V-88 bodies, with more floating in the water...

**Kuo:** I bring my hands to my face in shock. "So they... Just dumped them here in the Swamp? I say. "Yeah, when they dropped dead in the streets after the RFI's activation, there was no room to bury them, plus these guys were no heroes, lots of people felt that they didn't deserve the respect of a proper burial, so they just gathered them up, and dumped them here, leaving them to rot." Zeke replies. "These guys were idiots, but NO ONE deserves to be dumped and just left in the swamp like this" Cole says.

"Well they won't be here much longer, everyone stand back." Just then, the distinctive SROOOM sound of a plasma pistol shoots a solid beam straight through Saul's unsuspecting skull, dropping flat him flat on his face, dead. "Saul! DAVID!" Cassie screams as she tackles David, knocking the pistol out of his hands. "Nothing personal love..." he says, revealing his true form... "But this is about survival, FOR THE GLORY OF THE EMPIRE!"

"David" yells as he telekinetically launches Cass into a tree, knocking her out instantly. Just then 6 more, larger Krejiaks appear out of nowhere. "Immortals!" Emms yells. "Wha-" I begin to say, and then Cole interrupts me. "We'll talk later, Kuo, but right now, time to kick some lizard ass!" "My pleasure" I reply as I form blades of Ice on my arms.

Cole, Zeke, and Natalie unload everything they have on them, but their barriers stop it. "We're gonna have to get up close and personal if we want any chance of taking these guys out." "Got ya covered Kuo" Zeke says as he attaches his bayonet to his AK, Natalie pulls out her combat knife, Emily absorbs some tree onto her fists, and Brian unsheathes the Machete off his back. "Zeke, provide covering fire for us!" "Ok!" and Zeke unloads his entire clip on them while Cole swing kicks into one, while me, Natalie, and Emily sneak up on them from behind. Then Zeke charges into the fray, and it becomes an all-out brawl, I break my blades on one of their chest, Emily breaks her knife, and Brian chips his machete. Then Cole manages to kick one in the face, causing him to stumble.

"Guys, aim for their heads! That seems to work." I then grab one by the face, and fast-freeze it, then punch him, cause his head to shatter. Zeke trips the one he's fighting, and then unloads his clip into his head while he's down. Natalie pulls out her pistols, whipping with one, and blasts two rounds into his face with the other while he's stunned.

Brian somehow finds a weak spot in his armor, stabs through it, and then finishes him by jamming his blade into the creep's mouth, his blade sticking out the other side. Emily corners her reptile against a tree, and beats him until blood is splurting out of his nose and ears then smashes his skull against the tree to finish the job. Finally, Cole knocks his to the ground again, grabs his face, and drains the energy from him, leaving him lifeless.

"Heh, so much for them being "Immortals" says Brian. "Where's David? I wanna skin that sorry lizard!" Zeke says in a seething rage. Emily puts her hand on Zeke's shoulder and says "That wasn't the real David; these "Sleepers" kill their "disguise" and absorbs the victim's appearance." "I know, Dave, you poor bastard, I'm gonna find your killer and tear him to pieces!"

**Emily:** I feel so sorry for Zeke, he just found out his buddy was dead all along, and a damned lizard was wearing his skin...I know how that feels. If that snake hadn't slipped away, he would be in a pool of blood by now, as he should be. I wonder how many more of them are there. "We'll have time for that later Zeke, right now, I have to concentrate, and just get this done." I concentrate, and feel as my arms get warmer and warmer, until they burn, they everything explodes in bright blue light, and then I fall into black...

**Cole:** "EMMS!" I scream as she crumbles to the ground. I check her pulse... "She's good, just knocked out!" "Hey, all of them, they're getting up!" We all watch as the ice soldiers rise out of the swamp and walk towards us, Zeke raises his weapon...

"Wait! We come in peace this time, you don't fire on us, and we won't fire on you." one of them says in a thick South-African accent. "Zeke, Brian, Nat, Kuo, stand down." "Whatever you say brother, I better not get an ass full of ice though" Zeke replies as he lowers his AK. "We understand your apprehension towards us, we weren't exactly reasonable the last time we met." "No kidding, you tried to kill me every chance you got" I reply. "Yes, 'Ahem' well let's get off to a fresh start shall we?" the soldier pulls off his helmet, revealing a Blonde-haired, electric blue-eyed man.

"My official designation is Veramak-88 unit #867, but my name is Richard Wikus, uh why we are in this swamp, the last place being in was the gasworks, fighting those monstrosities." "To answer your question, you were dead, killed by the RFI blast, just like I was, and Kuo was, and the rest of the conduits on the entire planet were, we were revived by my future daughter, Emily, who can revive dead conduits." I reply.

He thinks on this for a moment... "Huh, coming from you, that somehow makes sense, but why were we brought back, you and Lucy Kuo, I can understand, but why us? We weren't exactly on peaceful terms the last time." "Because we need you for a mission that could determine the future of the human race." "I see, well we'll need new weapons since ours are gone or ruined- "Done, we have plenty" "Um, great, we'll also need a briefing on our role in this mission" "Done" I reply. "Wow, I didn't expect it to be this easy... you must be desperate, eh?" "I'll say..." Zeke says.

"We'll also have to contact V-88 Headquarters." "What, Why? If you don't mind me asking." "Well, if this threat is as big as you say it is, it might be nice to have an army behind you, and the Veramak-88 is the finest private army on the planet." "Fine, don't know if they'll believe you, but fine, ANYTHING ELSE?" I ask. "There's one more thing...we'll need a new field commander, since you killed our last one, I recommend Lucy Kuo."

"W-what?! Why me?" Kuo asks in shock. "Normally, the task would fall to me, since I was the second-in-command, but I don't think I'm up to a mission this massive, Lucy Kuo, you are our benefactor, without you, we wouldn't have the... power we have now" Wikus says as he forms an ice cube in his hand, to prove his point.

"Plus, you proved to be an excellent combatant against us; therefore, I believe you are the best choice." Kuo ponders over this for a moment... "Fair enough, I accept your proposal, I will now be your acting commander, as my first order, Wikus, you come with me, the rest of you, go into hiding until you're needed."

All of them salute her and say "YES GENERAL KUO!" then they all leap off into the night. "General Lucy Kuo... has a nice ring to it" I say smirking. "Oh, be quiet." "Just sayin'" "Come on guys- I say as pick up Emms off the ground-"let's go home and get some sleep, I'm tired as all hell." Zeke picks up Cass, then replies. "I hear that loud and clear brother."

In THE SEWERS UNDER NEW MARAIS...

"David" walks up to a terminal hidden in the sewers, and activates it, still wounded. "Yes agent Mekeyyll? What do have to report?" "Commander Kasisikis, I have failed in my objectives, the champions Cole MacGrath and Lucy Kuo have been revived, and they also brought back the ice soldiers as well."

"I see, while this is only a minor setback." "What? You aren't going to execute me for incompetence?" "No, I am graciously giving you another chance, put Operation Brejlik into effect, the "RFI" must be activated NOW, and do I make myself clear?"

Mekeyyll/David gulps "Yes Commander, right away." "DO NOT FAIL ME AGAIN" "Of course Commander" he replies. Mekeyyll then activates his communicator.

"All agents in New Marais and surrounding areas, Operation Brejlik is now in effect, I repeat, Brejlik is now active." "Yes, Marshall Mekeyyll." Now MacGrath, you will see the might of our empire, he thinks. The tide will turn...

**Cole MacGrath, Zeke Dunbar, Lucy Kuo, the V-88, unit #867, Kessler's daughters, and Cole's little brother all belong to Sucker Punch Productions, Sony, and DC comics. The names of Kessler's daughters, Emily and Natalie MacGrath-Dailey, and Cole's Brother, Brian MacGrath, belong to me, for they were never specified. Cassandra Chiu, Saul Williams, David O'Halloran/Mekeyyll, Commander Kasisikis, and the Krejiak Empire all belong to me.**

**NEXT, OPERATION BREJLIK BEGINS!**


End file.
